Impossible
by Koko-Yaoi
Summary: L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur, paraît-il. C'est aussi de l'avis de Sasuke, un fils d'une riche famille aristocrate. Il vient d'arriver à Konoha, un petit village caché au milieu d'une forêt. Là-bas, il est placé par ses parents à Sakuranohanabira, le pensionnat le plus prestigieux de la région. Mais tout ne se passera pas comme il le veux... / NaruSasu - Yaoi - UA
1. Prologue

**Title :** Impossible

**Author :** Koko-Yaoi

**Genre :** Romance / Humor

**Pairing :** NaruSasu

**Rating :** Pour l'instant, je met M et si je vois que c'est pas autant, je metterait T. Mais en bref, vu que je pense à ces pauvres âmes sensibles... je préciserai quand il y aura un lemon.

**/!\ WARNING [Loowl] :** Ceci est du Yaoi, Slash... Appelez ça comme vous voulez... Cela veux donc dire qu'il y aura des relations sexuelles explicites entre homme. Qu'ils y aura entre deux personnes de sexe masculin une relation amoureuse et sexuelle ! [Oui je l'ai dit 2fois, c'est fait exprès] Donc HOMOPHOBES S'ABSTENIR !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto, pas à moi ! La seule chose qui m'appartient c'est cette fiction donc pas touche sans me demander la permission ! è_é

**Resume :** L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur, paraît-il. C'est aussi de l'avis de Sasuke, un fils d'une riche famille aristocrate. Il vient d'arriver à Konoha, un petit village caché au milieu d'une forêt. Là-bas, il est placé par ses parents à Sakuranohanabira, le pensionnat le plus prestigieux de la région. Mais tout ne se passera pas comme il le veux...

**Note1 :** L'inspiration m'est venue en regardant Suicide Room, un drame polonais *^* Mais ma fiction n'es pas un drame ! Au faite, à la base, c'était juste un One-Shot mais j'ai une imagination débordante ! :Loowl: Donc voilà ma fiction ! *^*

**Note2 :** Si, comme moi, vous aimez écouter de la musique en lisant, j'écris cette fic avec cette chanson : www. youtube watch?v=u6vAy_G8aYA et aussi celle là, bien plus drôle xD : www. youtube watch?v=dT8bxcgUae0 [Sans les espaces, c'est mieux xD)

**Ps :** Je cherche une béta ! - Donc si il y en a une qui passe pat ici... ^^

* * *

Prologue :

_Naruto :_

Le blond marchait tranquillement, entre les cerisiers.

Le soleil donnait à sa peau halée un reflet rosée, ainsi qu'à ces cheveux clairs. Il avait les mains dans ses poches et ballançait légèrement sa tête d'avant en arrière en rythme sur la musique rock qui pulsait de ses écouteurs. Son t-shirt blanc était tacheté d'un mélange d'ombre et des rayons du soleil qui passait à travers les pétales des cerisiers. Il portait également un slim noir et déchiré qui faisais à la fois provoquant et décontracté.

Son visage était calme, détendu. Ses yeux étaient clos, son nez droit et ses lèvres rose et légèrement pulpeuses s'étiraient en un sourire paisible.

Il ouvra alors les yeux et regarda le ciel bleu au dessus de lui. Ses yeux était resplendissants. Ils étaient d'un bleu océan, un océan calme et paisible. Il cligna des yeux puis il baissa la tête et recommença à marcher.

Tout d'un coup, une voix forte et féminine retentit :

- Naruto ! Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze !

Il allait se retourner quand il reçu un coup sur la tête :

- Aie ! s'écria-t-il.

- Idiot ! Tu as encore séché les cours ! Tsunade-sama t'as convoqué dans son bureau. Tout de suite !

Il se retourna enfin et regarda sa rosée de meilleure amie :

- Sakura..., soupira Naruto. Tu m'exaspère ! T'es pas studieuse, t'es même plutôt flemmarde, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu cris !

- Parce que c'est toujours à moi qu'on s'en prends quand t'es absent !

- Sakura... Laisse le tranquille, soupira une voix derrière notre blondinet.

Son sang se glaça en entendant cette voix. Il se retourna :

- Sasuke, lança t'il froidement.

- Naruto, lança son vis à vis du même ton.

Sasuke avait les cheveux noirs corbeaux et sa peau pâle lui donnais l'air d'un vampire. Ses yeux étaient noir, tels des onyx. Son nez était fin, de même que ses lèvres rosées, qui étaient sois dit en passant très attirantes, et il faisait la même taille que le blond.

- Bon, ajouta ce dernier en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie. Je vais voir Tsunade-baba.

Naruto se dirigea alors vers la porte du batiment, écouteurs aux oreilles et ne se rendis pas compte qu'un certain brun le suivait.

- Eh Naruto.

Il ne l'entendis pas, trop occupé à fredonné une mélodie. Il ne sentit la presence du brun que quand un souffle se fit ressentir le long de son cou.

- Naruto. Il faut qu'on parle.

Naruto se retourna :

- Quoi ?

* * *

_Sasuke :_

Après avoir parler à Naruto _(__**Nda : **__Je dirai pas ce qu'il lui a dit heuuuu. ! Na-na-na-na-nèreuuuuuh ! /SBAFF/ Ok je sors... T.T __**Harry : **__Oui ça vaut mieux...)_, il se dirigea également vers le bureau de la principale où il était également appelé Il attendit que Uzumaki sorte du bureau puis y entra. Il s'assit sur la chaise que lui indiquait la femme :

- Mr Uchiwa... Je vais y aller franchement : vous n'avez pas le droit de vous servir des relations mafieuses de votre frère Itachi pour connaître la vie de vos camarades, et encore moins les menacer. Est-ce bien compris ?

- Hn

- Je vous annonce que serez collé demain dans mon bureau. Deux heures.

- Hn

Et leurs échanges continuèrent ainsi.

* * *

A la fin de la leçon que lui avait donner la principale, il sortit sans un mot et vis Naruto qui l'attendait, adossé à un poteau.

- Tu m'espionne maintenant ? demanda sèchement Sasuke.

- T'aimerais bien hein ? lui répondit son vis à vis, un sourire moqueur scotché aux lèvres. Mais non, j'attendais juste que tu sorte pour pouvoir rentré dans la chambre, vu que t'as trouvé assez intelligent de garder mes clefs.

Ils se dirigèrent donc silencieusement vers leur chambre de dortoir.

Sasuke regarda le blond qui était devant lui. Ses cheveux courts et en bataille avaient l'air de lui chatouillé le cou. Ils étaient si clairs, il avait l'air si pur... Tout le contraire de lui. Alors qu'il était inconsiemment entrain de lever la main vers le jeune homme devant lui, celui ci se retourna. La main du brun toucha ou plutôt effleura la peau douce et hallée. Il se figea, se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisais et baissa la main. Il bouscula le blond en s'avançant vers la porte de leur petit appartement. Trop troublé par ce qu'il avait, il n'avait même pas vu que ce dernier avait légèrement rougit et avait l'air un peu troublé, lui aussi.

Oui car malgré les apparences, depuis que Sasuke Uchiwa était arrivé à Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki était l'un de ces seuls amis.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? ^^ Oui je sais, il y a des fautes... C'est la 1ère fiction que je poste sur et je dois dire que j'ai... un peu peur :s

Je tiens à prévenir que je fais rarement tarder les signaux de leurs sentiments amoureux... Donc surtout, ne soyez pas surpris !

Et oui, pour ceux qui ne l'aurai pas compris, Naruto et Sasuke sont colocataires.

Ensuite, je sais que ce prologue ressemble plus à un 1er chapitre mais mes prologues sont toujours comme ça ^^' Pour mes chapitres, ils sont souvent bien plus longs alors

Allez go reviews svp ! *^*

* * *

**Petits dialogues entre persos et auteur : **

**Harry :** C'était nul. J'préfère quand t'écris des fictions sur Draco et moi.

**Koko : **Jaloux ! x)

**Harry :** Et alors ?! *boude*

**Draco :** Personnellement, j'aime bien... Même si je suis du même avis qu'Harry par rapport a nous..

**Koko :** Waw ! Un Malfoy qui aime bien quelque chose... à pars Harry, tes amis et le Quidditch, c'est rare que tu partage tes goûts.. Je suis flattée [./.] Et Harry, c'est vraiment puérile ce que tu fait là..

**Naruto :** PUTAIN J'AI L'AIR TROP CANON ! [*Q*]

**Sasuke : **T'es mieux à poil.

**Naruto :** En plus, c'est moi qui sera au dessus ! [*o*]

**Sasuke et Draco :** _*font pas gaffe à sa remarque*_ A POIL ! A POIL ! A POIL ! [*^*]

**Harry : **_*boude encore*_

**Koko : **_*sens que ça va partir loin*_ D'abord, merci de cette tornade que tu m'as mit, Draco. Sinon les gars, j'vous rappelle que y'as des jeunes qui lisent !

Et moi qui suis encore une si jeune fille d'ailleurs... [*_P_A_R_A_D_I_S_E_*]

**Sasuke, Draco, Naruto :** La jeunesse n'as rien à voir !

**Draco :** Si tes lecteurs/lectrices te lisent, c'est que ça ne les dérange pas. Puis toi, t'es tellement perverse !

**Koko :** Merci du compliment ! [*^*]

**Harry qui sort de sa boude :** T'es vraiment bizarre toi...

**Koko :** _*l'ignore*_ Bref, à la prochaine ! ;) J'essayerai de posté assez souvent...

**Naruto : **_*marmonne* _Mais oui...

#Koko'w


	2. Chapitre 1 : Amitiés

**TOUT EST DANS LE CHAP.1 ! Je tiens juste à rajouté qu'il y a mes chers petits OC qui apparaissent dans cette fic *w* Puis je rajoute quelques petits couples : Ino/Saku - Kiba/Hina - Shika/Tema - Gaara/OC- OC/OC.**

**Ps :** Je cherche toujours une béta ! - Donc si il y en a une qui passe pat ici... - ^^

* * *

**RAAAAAAAAAAR : **

DouDou : Hm... Eh bien d'abord, merci beaucoup. Ensuite, j'étais un peu stressée à l'idée de publier cette fiction donc voilà ^^' Et je sais qu'on s'y perd, c'est volontaire :3 Tu comprendra avec la suite ! ;) J'espère que ça te plaira !

marine : Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir que ça te plaise ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ^^

Alias04 : Merci ^^ Ensuite, comme je le disais a DouDou, je stressais un peu, donc le prologue est vraiment là pour... bah pour ce à quoi sert un prologue quoi ! x) Si je vois qu'il ne plait vraiment pas, je le modifierais un peu alors ^^' En tout cas, merci pour ta review ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, mes chapitres sont _toujours_ longs xD Et je suis de nature un peu sadique alors je n'y manquerai pas... :3 Voici la suite et j'espère que ça te plaira également ! C=

lowe51 : Merci beaucoup ! Voici le prochain chapitre ;)

Guest : Eh bien la voila ! =D

ladydragonfly : Tout mes prologues sont courts ! Enfin... souvent. Manque d'inspiration en faite T.T Je savais pas vraiment quoi mettre mais j'ai finalement trouvé ! xD Donc voila la suite tant attendue 8D

Alice Gasai : Le prologue court est ma specialité (_Consience : Chut avec ton humour à deux noises !_) ! Voilà la suiteuuuuh ! x3

LisannaStrauss : Toi t'ma pas laisser de review mais j'voulais juste dire que... VOILA LA SUITEUUUUUUH ! x3 Qu'sa t'plaise surtout ;3

**Ça**** me fait vraiment plaisir que cette fic vous intéresse. Merci de vos reviews... (**_CDK : Et moi ?! C'est moi qui est inventé toute l'histoire pour qu'elle parvienne jusqu'a ce **minuscule** dossier de ton cerveau nommé 'Fictions'. Donc J'estime avoir le droit à des... Koko : OK OK ! Merci Conscience... Tout ce que tu veux tant que tu te tais... T.T)_

* * *

**Eh bien voilà la suite qui, je le vois par vos reviews, était si attendue ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je tiens à préciser que je posterai (j'essayerai en tout cas) de poster une à deux fois par mois. Parfois j'en posterai plus, parfois il faudra attendre encore un peu... Mais bon, l'inspiration ne se commande pas ! **

_Je vais me faire un peu de pub ! 8D Je posterai bientôt **ET** un TwoShot pour un concours entre amies** ET** une nouvelle fiction. _

_TS : Story of our life, Weasley Twins._

_Fiction : L'espoir de vivre, Harry & OC_

**Bref, je vous donne votre suite et désolé pour l'attente ! :3**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Amitiés

Ils passèrent donc la nuit dans leur chambre. Elle était spacieuse : deux lits incrustés dans les murs, deux bureaux côte à côte devant la fenêtre - celle ci donnant sur la ville de Konoha -, et il y avait même une petite cuisine où ils pouvaient garder au frais leur repas et les faire chauffer. Il y avait aussi une porte, donnant sur une salle de bain. Celle ci était composée d'une cabine de douche, un lavabo des toilettes et dans le fond, on voyait une porte. Mais elle ne s'ouvrait pas, ils avaient déjà testé.

Sasuke ouvra les yeux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il était réveillé. Il regarda alors son réveil : _7h30_. Ils avaient cours à 9h, il était donc tranquille. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Tandis qu'il passait devant le lit de son colocataire, il regarda ce dernier. Il dormait paisiblement, le visage complètement détendu. Son rêve devait être doux. Ce n'était surement pas de lui qu'il rêvait. Sasuke le traitait froidement depuis pas mal de temps et son seul geste de tendresse était celui de la veille. C'était un accès de faiblesse, il n'aurait jamais du faire ça... Il retira ses habits, qu'il déposa sur le sèche-serviettes, dévoilant son corps pâle mais athlétique et élancé, grâce à l'aikido et au basket (**NDA : *QQQQQQQQQQQ* :Miamu:**). Ses cheveux ébène détachés, ils lui arrivaient au niveau des reins. Il rentra dans la douche et commença à faire couler l'eau. Chaque goutte qui tombait, perlait sur sa peau.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto s'agitait dans son lit. Il faut dire que, à en juger par la bosse visible sous la couverture, ce qu'il y vivait ne lui déplaisait pas :

_Il se baladait dans le grand parc de son lycée quand des bras l'enlacèrent. Il ne savait pas qui c'était mais il sentait une érection naissante dans son dos. Un homme, donc. Il sentit une bouche se posé sur son cou et accentua le contact avec cette bouche. Elle se retira et il grogna de mécontentement. Il sentit alors quelque chose d'humide se déplacer le long de son cou. Il gémit et sentit la personne sourire. Puis il commença à pleuvoir._

Il se réveilla, entendant l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Il s'y dirigea, pour voir ce que faisait Sasuke. Arrivant devant la porte que ce dernier avait oublier de fermé correctement, il vit son colocataire sous sa douche. Le rouge au joues et bredouillant des excuses quand Sasuke l'aperçu, il ferma la porte et partit s'allonger sur son lit.

* * *

- Eh Kiba ! Attends moi !

Naruto courra vers un garçon brun, les yeux de la même couleur et deux tatouages - triangles rouges - sur chaque joue. Il avait visiblement quelque chose à lui dire.

- Qu'y a t'il, Naruto ? demanda le brun.

- Le bal, c'est bien dans deux jours, c'est ça ?

- Euh oui, pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas.. Avec qui va tu y aller ?

- Je comptais demander à Hinata. Et toi ?

- Sais pas... Peut être avec Shika, la nouvelle. Elle est gentille et mignonne...

- Oulà.. Tu serais pas amoureux toi, par hasard ? demanda le brun, un sourire narquois collé au lèvres.

- N-non non ! Loin de là... répondit maladroitement Naruto, qui se sentit rougir.

Kiba allait répliqué quand une jeune fille aux cheveux roses les appela :

- Les garçons, arrêtez de trainer dans les couloirs et rentrez en classe !

Puis elle s'avança vers eux, les attrapa par les avant bras et les tira dans l'amphithéâtre qui leur servait de salle de classe, ignorant les geignements des deux garçons. Dans la classe, il y avait quasiment tout leurs amis. C'était normal, vu qu'ils étaient tous soit des endormis de la vie : Shikamaru, Sai, Shino... - sentez vous concernez -, sois des cas sociaux : Naruto, Ino, Sakura, Kiba... - cette fois, c'est de vous quatres qu'on parle, eh oui... -, puis il y avait les quatres studieux Sasuke, Neji, Hinata et Tenten... puis enfin deux autres qui ne faisait rien, Choji et Lee. Ils étaient tous les onzes de Konoha. Leurs amis de Suna, eux, étaient dans une autre classe. Puis il y avait Shika, la nouvelle, qui s'était fait une petite place dans le groupe mais qui ne restait pas souvent avec eux.

Naruto s'assit à sa place habituelle, c'est à dire à la droite Sasuke et à la gauche de Sakura. Sasuke était à côté de la fenêtre, il n'y avait donc personne à sa gauche. Sakura, quand à elle, avait à sa droite, sa blonde et pas-si-fidèle-que-ça de petite copine, Ino. Les autres étaient assis juste au-dessus ou juste en-dessous.

- Eh, vous allez y aller au bal ? demanda Naruto à ses camarades.

- Moi, je compte rester dans ma chambre, dit Hinata.

- Oh non ! s'exclama Kiba qui rougit en voyant que toute la classe le regardait. Je veux dire, viens Hinata, en plus tu as une robe mauve qui te vas à merveilleusement bien !

La jeune fille aux cheveux violets rougit et bredouilla qu'elle viendrai peut être, finalement. Kiba eu un grand sourire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il voulait lui sortir avec elle, mais iln'avait jamais trouvé le courage de lui demander. Il voyait en ce bal le moyen de pouvoir lui demander.

- Nous, on y va ensemble ! exposèrent Ino et Sakura en se serrant fort la main.

- Moi je ne sais pas.. dit Sasuke.

- Dit Naru-chan, ça te dit qu'on aille au bal ensemble ? dit une voix féminine un peu plus haut.

Tout le monde regarda l'origine de la voix. Une jeune fille, un taiendai bleu/vert colorant ses cheveux, des yeux roses et des lèvres rose bonbon, son éternel paquet de Pocky rouge à la main. Elle en mangea un, les regardant avec une indifférence feinte. Eux, avaient les yeux écarquillés, surtout deux yeux bleu-océan.

- Qu'est ce qui a ? demanda t'elle en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

- Eh-euh.. Eh bien... Ok. Allons au bal ensemble, fit Naruto, rougissant.

Elle sourit, s'avança vers lui et lui dit une bise sur la joue. Puis elle se leva et sortit de la classe, un manga Yaoi dans une main, sa boite de Pocky dans l'autre et ses écouteurs dans les oreilles. Elle était très lunatique et n'assistait jamais aux cours. Shika Vanguard, qu'elle s'appelait. Personne ne connais vraiment sa vie, juste qu'elle vit avec sa soeur jumelle, Yosei, qui a sauté une classe et travaille déjà. Elle était très proche de Naruto et Sasuke, les connaissant tout les deux depuis de nombreuses années avant qu'elle n'arrive à Konoha. Elle avait connu Sasuke quand sa famille et lui étaient partis à Suna, là où elle vivait. Ils devaient avoir 7 ou 8 ans quand ils se sont connus. Pour Naruto, elle était une amie de Gaara et lui aussi. Ils se sont connus pour le 14ème anniversaire du roux. C'est aussi grâce à elle que Sasuke et Naruto, malgré les apparences, s'entendent bien. En faite, leur relation c'est refroidie l'année des 15 ans du brun. Cette année là, Itachi, le grand frère de Sasuke, c'est enfuit et a rejoins l'Akatsuki, une bande mafieuse. Il a tenté d'emporter son petit frère avec lui et seul eux deux savent ce qui c'est réellement passé ce jour là. Depuis, Sasuke est froid avec tout le monde, surtout Naruto.

Ces derniers se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Cela surpris tout le monde de voir Sasuke rire comme ça. Pas qu'il ne riait jamais mais il ne riait jamais _franchement_. Il se forçait toujours à sourir, à rire... C'est dans ces moments rares qu'on reconnait bien leur ancienne complicité.

La porte claqua, leur signalant que leur professeur d'histoire, Kakashi Hatake, venait de rentrer. Il tenait _toujours _un manga, un manga pervert du nom de **Ichi Ichi Paradise**, dans ses mains et son visage était couvert d'un masque bleu, ne laissant apercevoir que son œil droit, un oeil d'un gris sombre. Ses cheveux étaient en pagaille et gris. Pourtant, il n'avait qu'entre la vingtaine/trentaine.

Il leur intima le silence et commença son cours.

* * *

A la fin de l'après-midi, Naruto et Sasuke se dirigèrent à leur cours d'aikido. Tout se déroula bien, étant toujours adversaires. Ils avaient tout deux une facilité pour le combat à main nue, mais se débrouillaient aussi très bien en combat avec armes. Au bout d'une heure et demi, ils avaient peaufiné leurs techniques et appris au plus jeunes quelques tactiques. Ils allèrent donc se laver dans les douches du club.

_POV Naruto :_

J'avais déjà vu le corps de Sasuke. Et lui aussi. N'empêche que j'étais toujours gêné au faite qu'il voit mon corps. Je rentrais donc dans la cabine, retirait mon kimono et commençait à me laver. L'eau me calmait, j'étais encore dans mes performances et j'étais excité comme une puce (**NdNaruto : Je parle dans le sens saute de partout, hein ! owo**). J'allais coupé l'eau quand la voix de Sasuke résonna :

- Tu vas vraiment au bal avec Shika ? me demanda t'il.

- Oui, pourquoi ? Tu voulais y aller avec moi ? railla Naruto, d'un ton moqueur.

Il y eu un silence et Naruto se dit qu'il avait peut-être toucher juste.

- T'aimerais bien, hein ? lui répondit le brun. Mais non, je suis simplement curieux, repris t'il en récupérant son sérieux.

Naruto ris un peu puis lui demanda :

- Et toi ?

- Eh ben... Je ne sais même pas si j'y vais alors je n'y ai même pas réfléchi, répondit t'il.

Puis il demanda après quelques secondes de réflexions :

- On peux y aller avec des gens extérieurs au lycée ?

- Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

- J'aurai bien aimé invité Yosei, la soeur de Shi-chan.

- Bah invite là... Ça faisait longtemps que tu ne l'avais plus appelé Shi-chan ! exposa Naruto, un sourir narquois sur les lèvres qui se sentait dans le ton de sa voix.

- Tout à l'heure, elle m'as attrapé dans les couloirs et n'arrêtait pas de m'appeler de m'appeler 'Sasu-chan !' maugréa Sasuke et interprétant parfaitement la voix de son amie aux cheveux **naturellement** verts (NDA : CE N'EST PAS UNE COLO ! C'EST VRAIMENT UNE** VERDINETTE** AUX YEUX **NATURELLEMENT** **ROSES** ! QAQ).

- Oh... pauvre Sasu-chan... ria Naruto.

Ils s'enroulèrent chacun une serviette autour des reins et sortirent des douches. Ils se rhabillèrent en papotant. Naruto était heureux, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas discuter comme ça. Vraiment longtemps. Cela remonte à leurs quinzes ans et ils en avaient maintenant presque dix-huit.

Ils rentrèrent au dortoir dans la même ambiance et continuèrent de parler une fois couchés. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien : des rumeurs dans le lycée, des prochains couples de leur petite bande, puis parlèrent des années passées.

Ce fut le sourire au lèvres qu'ils s'endormirent.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Kiba alla chercher Hinata à son cours de danse, accompagné de Shikamaru qui venait chercher Temari, une amie de Suna avec qui il était assez proche, qui y participait également. Ils étaient anxieux, car ils comptaient leur demander de venir avec eux au bal.

Ils attendirent donc que les filles arrivèrent.

- Dit Shikamaru, tu serais pas un peu amoureux de Temari, par hasard ? demanda Kiba, un sourire au lèvres.

- Eh ben..., dit-il d'une voix indifférente mais le rouge aux joues.

- Hm... fit Kiba, étouffant son rire.

Le brun aux cheveux long sortit son paquet de clopes, qu'il tendit à son ami :

- T'en veux une ?

- Non merci, pas maitenant.

- Comme tu veux... dit Shikamaru en prenant une cigarette qu'il alluma de son briquet.

Ils attendirent encore quinze minutes dans ce silence. Kiba aller regarder l'heure quand il entendit une voix familière :

- Mais non Hinata ! Tu étais par-faite !

- Merci Temari, répondit Hinata avec un franc sourire.

Kiba toussota légèrement et les filles se tournèrent vers eux :

- Kiba, Shikamaru ! Que faites vous là ? demanda Temari en se jetant sur son meilleur ami.

- On est venu vous chercher... fit timidement Kiba, adressant un doux sourire à celle qui faisait battre son coeur.

Cette dernière lui rendit son sourire et le brun lui offra son bras en lançant d'un ton charmeur :

- On vous raccompagne, mesdemoiselles ?

Et ils s'en allèrent tout les quatres.

* * *

**Discu' entre perso et auteur :**

**Naruto : **Et ben ! Tu t'améliore ! Mais ça à quand même l'air un peu court...

**Koko : **Je sais, je sais ! Pardonnez moi si c'est un peu court... T.T

**Sasuke :** Depuis quand j'ai les cheveux aussi long ! QAQ Mais faut avoué que si on s'imagine bien... *.*

**Harry :** Arrête Naruto, c'est déjà pas mal quand on sait que quelques fois, ses chapitres sont plutôt cours...

* * *

**Voilààààà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus C= Il est peut être court, peut être long... Je n'en sais rien, je ne le verrais qu'après avoir publié owo**

**Surtout, n'oubliez pas la case qui se trouve juste en dessous. Paraît qu'elle s'appelle _Reviews _mais je suis pas vraiment sûre... =3**

**Aussi, j'imagine que vous voulez savoir à quoi ressemble notre amie Shika ! Si vous le voulez, tenez : **

_ koko-vanguard. skyrock / 3208322581 -Shika-Vanguard. html _**(C'est assez minime comme image mais je n'avais que ça...)**

**#Koko'w**


End file.
